Guinevere
This roleplay character belongs to Queen. '''Former Princess Guinevere of the Unseelie Court is the Faerie daughter of the Unseelie King and his former wife, the late Queen, and is their last child together. Even though she had been her father's favourite child for many years due to her ability to enchant anyone into following her orders, he disinherited and exiled her after the events of City of Heavenly Fire. Since then, she has been living with Johnny and Kit Rook, under the guise of being the former's daughter in exchange for her helping Johnny hide Kit and gain information. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Guinevere's youth, except that she was born to the Unseelie King and Queen while Angels and Demons were still producing Faeries. She was the youngest and final child the two had together, and when she was born, her father had wanted to kill her, however his wife and the Seelie Queen convinced him otherwise, reminding him that there were not many and that every Faerie was needed. Conceding to let her live, the Unseelie King practically ignored her during her youth. When she was still quite young, Gwyn ap Nudd - who was at the time training an unnamed older brother - came to the Unseelie Court at the King's beckoning. There, Gwyn noticed Guinevere's talent for hunting and offered to train her in secret. Agreeing, Guinevere spent years sneaking out and meeting with Gwyn (and later, the aforementioned brother), training for battle. As she got older, Guinevere grew into a very beautiful Faerie, gaining the title of Siren from the Mundanes. The Unseelie King realised Guinevere's ability to make anyone do as she said and used it for his own gain. He forced her to ensure loyalty from anyone he didn't trust (which was practically everyone) and often gave her as a present to anyone who did something for him. Shortly after this, as a birthday present, the Unseelie King gave her two arm bands, one made of silver, the other made of gold. However, the moment she put them on, he revealed that they were enchanted, so that they could never be removed, and that they would force the wearer to obey any command that was given to them by the person who possessed the electrum ring the arm bands were bound too, which the Unseelie King kept close and hidden at all times. War amongst the Fairies Years later, Guinevere saw that there were problems forming in her parents' marriage. And by problems, she means they were constantly at each others throats close to murdering the other if they weren't constantly getting interrupted. During this time, Guinevere was secretly courting a Faerie, and had fallen with child. When her brothers had come over to the Court on their father's orders, there was a revolt, which their father had orchestrated to kill his wife without having any of her powerful friends work out he was responsible. However, while it was easy (in theory) to prevent any of his children from being harmed, that was unfortunately that easy. During the attack, Guinevere and her brothers were found by the paid warriors and all the boys were slaughtered. Guinevere was attacked too, and almost died herself if she hadn't been found by one of her mother's friends who managed to heal her in time. Unfortunately, the baby did not survive. Even worse, when her father heard that she had manage to survive, he went to her, only to discover that Guinevere had been seeing someone. In rage, he imprisoned her, before revealing that her mother and brothers had been killed. Adventures After many arguments and more civil debates, Guinevere finally convinced her father to let her be free one year every 50 to do as she pleased, preferably in the mortal world. During her one year of freedom, she had many interesting adventures, such as her little dalliance with a member of French royalty - which ended quite badly for him - and her time in Elizabethan England, where she told a poet a story about her people. The Consul During the late 1600s, her father had sent her to the London, where the Consul Blackthorn was, to discus terms with the Seelie Queen in order to make sure that the current Court battle would not affect the Shadowhunters. He sent her in order to ensure that none of the terms would be too helpful to the Seelie Court, though she knew that she would have to do everything in her power to weaken them, lest she face her father's wrath. When she approached the Consul, he was taken aback by her beauty and the pair spoke about trivial matters until Guinevere convinced him to tell her about the situation with the Seelie Queen. Unable to think straight, he told her everything, information which she passed on to her father before leaving. When the Seelie Queen saw this, she warned the Consul that Guinevere had tricked him, and informed him of her status as the Unseelie King's daughter. The Consul, in rage, chased after her and knocked her unconscious, where he proceeded to abduct and rape her. He kept her hostage for weeks, during which her father had sent all his sons to find her. The Consul's abuse continued throughout, until Guinevere managed to escape, though did murder his wife and son in the process. Weak and afraid, she followed her instincts to somewhere she hoped to be safe. Unknowingly, she ended up on the porch of a young Warlock, named Magnus Bane. Magnus, confused, healed the Faerie, before trying to get some answers out of her. However, he let it casually drop that she was pregnant, which sent her into a panic. Not wanting her father or brothers to learn about the pregnancy, she begged Magnus to help her hide it. After promising him a reward, Magnus begrudgingly agreed, and cast wards around his house to prevent anyone from finding them. During the following months, the Unseelie Princes rained havoc on London, especially the Shadowhunters. Consul Blackthorn, after he revealed he had been keeping her prisoner but she has since escaped, was brought to the Unseelie King who made him suffer a painful death. At the same time, Magnus was helping Guinevere during her pregnancy, and the two had become fast friends. When Guinevere went into labour, only Magnus was around to help her, and he was more than a little confused and annoyed. Thankfully, after many hours of work and screaming (mostly from Magnus), she delivered a healthy baby boy. Not wanting to keep the baby, she asked Magnus to deliver him to the Shadowhunters while she rested. Magnus did just that, even telling one of the servants there that the child was the offspring of the late Consul Blackthorn before leaving. When she had fully recovered, she prepared to travel back to her home, though before she left, she gave Magnus a leather band, and told him that it could always be used to summon her, should he ever need her help. On her way to the closest entrance, she was found by one of her brothers, who quickly brought her back to the Court. When her father asked her what happened, she told him almost everything, leaving out her pregnancy, and that the reason she was with Magnus for so long was because her injuries were too severe. London, Again Guinevere, during her year of freedom in 1857, had gotten wind that her old friend was in London. Wanting to see what all the fuss was about, she travelled there herself, and saw Magnus with a Vampire. Magnus noticed her and gleefully introduced her to his Vampire friend, Camille. The pair informed her of the Accords, and the terms that were being negotiated. Magnus brought Guinevere to the Shadowhunters, so that she could see it for herself. There, she met Granville Fairchild and Consul Roderick Morgenstern, who grew to be her allies later on. Guinevere, along with the other Downworlders, was incredibly bored by the Consul's speech, and secretly looked around to find anything else of interest, when she spotted three Shadowhunters eavesdropping. Finally finding something to amuse herself, she waited for them to get caught, and smiled during their reprimanding. However, when one of the Shadowhunters - Edmund Herondale - made it a point to meet Magnus, her amusement became obvious. During the attack, Guinevere used her weapons in order to fight the demons. After saving Granville from getting killed, the pair fought side-by-side. Since then, they have been loyal allies, and Charlotte revealed that Guinevere had even attended his funeral. When the battle was over, Granville helped Guinevere clean a wound on her shoulder that could have been infected, and told her that she would always be welcome at the London Institute, as long as a Fairchild was in charge. The Consul later spoke to her privately, hoping she could reveal the best way to gain the Faeries support, as the Unseelie representative had made a very clear point of not wanting peace, even refusing to come to the meeting. Guinevere told him that her father would be hard to budge, but did say she would try to get him to agree. Satisfied, Roderick left her in peace. A month later, Magnus came to Guinevere for help. He wanted to give his lover Camille a parting present, as he had agreed to let Ralf get a chance with her. Even though Guinevere disliked Camile because she was messing with her friend, she agreed to help Magnus find something suitable, and was the one who spotted the necklace. When Magnus left London, he offered to take her with him on an adventure, but she refused, saying she had her own adventure. She gave Magnus a kiss on the cheek and told him she hoped that he enjoys himself, wherever he may go. Etymology "Guinevere": From the Norman French form of the Welsh name "Gwenhwyfar", which is derived from the elements "gwen" which means "fair, white" and "sebara" meaning "phantom, magical being" . It is pronounced "GWIN-ə-vir" Tropes Quotes Trivia Category:Mortal Instruments Characters Category:Non-canon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Non-Canon Females Category:Queen_of_Swords_007 Category:Faerie Category:Immortal Category:Anti-Hero